Nordic Coffee Weekend
by 95Jezzica
Summary: "The Nordics gather for a relaxing weekend at Norway's house. However between Sweden's and Finland's disagreement, Norway's indifference and Denmark's laughing the weekend is anything but relaxing. Meanwhile Iceland just wishes his family could be normal, for once." / Or: "Did you know all Nordic countries are on the top 10 lists of being the wold's biggest coffee drinkers?" x)


o.o.o

This particular winter week our favorite Nordic nations had decided to take the opportunity to visit and have a relaxing weekend at Norway's house.  
Denmark arrived already during Friday morning, hiding away from his boss so he wouldn't need to begin working on yet another new pile of paperwork just before the weekend, while Norway actually finished all of his own paperwork in time and was already free for the day.

Later in the evening a tired Finland and Iceland eventually arrived separately after they had finished their own work, while in contrast Sweden was forced to call and tell everyone he would be late. Sweden was then only able to stumble inside Norway's house, absolutely exhausted, sometime after midnight because of an emergency situation in Stockholm. Thankfully most of the rainy Saturday was spent by the family in the sofa and just relaxing, though, and so even Sweden was able to look somewhat awake the next day.  
Well, with some help.

"How many cups of coffee have you been drinking already, Sve?" Denmark snorted in amusement while he zapped through the channels on the TV, as Sweden once again entered the living room from the kitchen with yet another cup of coffee in his hands.

"Only five," Sweden replied with a voice which sounded way too proud for that kind of statement.

Iceland looked up in confusion. "Wait, is this your _fifth_ cup of coffee?"

"Mm," Sweden replied with a noise of agreement. "I've been trying to cut down on the coffee lately."

Ignoring Denmark's laughter and Norway's eyeroll Iceland was just about to comment on the ridiculousness of the statement when he was interrupted.

"Your fifth cup already, Sve? Looks like I'm leading then, I've only had _three_ cups of coffee today," Finland commented smugly and took down his feet from the sofa so Sweden could sit down.

"Six. You drank a cup of coffee when I got here last night, one when I took a shower and then yet another cup of coffee when we sat around the kitchen table and talked to Norway," Sweden reminded him.

"That was last night, though."

"It was after midnight, so you drank those cups of coffee today," Sweden explained with a small but satisfied smile. "With other words I'm still in the lead."

"Those cups of coffee don't count - it was before we went to sleep!"

"You drank them after midnight, so it means it was a new day. It counts," Sweden replied with a smug smile.

"No, it doesn't!" Finland protested loudly.

"Hold on," Iceland interrupted them. "Let me get this straight: Are you competing about who drinks the smallest amount of coffee during a day?"

"Yes, and I've only had _three_ cups of coffee today," Finland declared with a glare towards Sweden.

"Six," Sweden corrected, while looking like he was enjoying this conversation a little too much.

_"__I don't care if it's your third, fifth or sixth cup of coffee –_ _it's only __**10 o'clock in the morning!**_" Iceland exclaimed in exasperation.

"And?" Finland and Sweden questioned together in confusion.

"You-! That's way too much-! Urgh, _**forget it!**_" Iceland said as he threw up his hands in frustration and stomped out of the living room with Denmark's loud laughter in his ears.

Why couldn't Iceland just have a normal family like everyone else?

**o.o.o.o.o**

**The End**

**o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o**

**o.o.o**

**This is an older ****_(and now slightly rewritten)_**** one-shot I wrote for a friend a few years ago, and the original is still uploaded on my Deviantart.**

**This short story is based on the fact that most of the Nordics are... very heavy coffee drinkers. xD  
While I exaggerated the amount of coffee being drunk quite a lot here in the story,  
it's true that all the Nordic countries are on the top 10 lists of being the world's biggest coffee drinkers. xD**

**The reason aph!Iceland is the voice here is basically just because I needed ****_someone_**** with common sense in this story,  
because Iceland - the actual country - is in the top 10 just like the rest of us. x)**

**That, and Iceland is physically only a teenager around 16-18 years old. It's a long known fact that drinking caffeine is bad when you're younger, so I figured he made the perfect person to be the voice of reason. x)**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this short lil' fanfiction! /Jezzica**


End file.
